danganvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
History
The Kae Saga When the group was founded back in March 2017, Mod Kaede was quick to invite Mod Rantarou to join the group as a VA and Mod (the two were friends beforehand). They had no problems getting the blog up and running once auditions started coming in... However, for unknown reasons (likely insanity on Kaede's part), Kaede took on the role of audio editing everything. Every single introduction & request that was posted to the blog; she edited. Because she took on too much (so many audio files), she eventually became overworked. Mod Rantarou certainly did his part, and later when Mods Saihara and Maki joined they did their part as well, but as expected, drowning oneself in that much editing wore Kaede down. Towards the end of 2017, after the Mods decided to add audio editors to the group, Kaede decided to go on hiatus in order to hopefully create more of a balance in her work for Danganvoice and the rest of her life. The Sai Saga Mod Saihara immediately stepped up as Kaede went on hiatus. Because the blog was still very low on audio editors, Sai also took it upon herself to complete most of the work. Despite the addition of Mod Momota and the (former) Mods Himiko & Toujou, Sai still ended up editing so many audio requests that she also became overworked. (After all, she was the only Mod who could audio edit at the time, and not many editors were applying to help out yet). Kaede also ended up extending her hiatus, so unfortunately, she did not come back in time to save Mod Sai (or help as much as she should. I'm Mod Kaede, so I can say that about myself). The Sai Saga dragged on for a good while, but it came to an almost-conclusion during (March/April/May?) 2018, when the Mods decided to put more effort into re-establishing the blog's systems. The Die Saga As summer 2018 grew closer, things continued to change for Danganvoice. Mods Modnokid and Ryoma were added, while Mods Himiko and Toujou respectfully bowed out. After the Mods had an honest talk (the time of which it took place, we have no idea) Kaede redoubled her efforts to help the blog prosper (and because she loves Mod Sai and Mod Sai was doing too much, dammit). During this time frame, Mods Sai and Kaede ended up taking on the brunt of the work due to being the only ones not in school. That brings us to today, where Mods Sai & Kae both put an extreme amount of effort in keeping the blog/channel updated (plus Mod Ryoma has helped a LOT). Now, the two work hand-in-hand to sell their souls in order to keep the blog moving, and this is why it is dubbed "the Die saga". Also, because it rhymes. But really, because Mods Saihara and Kaede are both dying since they keep swooping in to do whatever isn't getting done and.... yeah, it's a lot. Rip. is in NO WAY meant to imply that the other mods/members of the blog are not doing their jobs. They are! It's mainly a meme. Category:DV Info